


Fancomic - Second Son to a King

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Thor (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left for the second son of an Asgardian king, once his brother ascends to the throne ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic - Second Son to a King

**Author's Note:**

> For 2012 avengersfest, where got_quiet prompted me with pre-Thor Loki/Thor with an unhappy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I was always intriguied the contrast of the fates between the heir and the spare. Perhaps even more so between Loki and Thor, because Asgard apparently has an elective monarchy - Odin had told them in the Thor flashback that "only one of you may inherit the power", as opposed to only Thor as the eldest may inherit the power. How Loki must have felt then when the succession was announced: the love for his brother, contrasting between his fear of being relegated to the shadows after Thor inherits the crown.


End file.
